Standing Up to Whats Right
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Takes place during PC...Edmund tried to find a way to reach his brother and Caspian before the kill each other. One shot


**AN: I was watching PC a while ago when this kina popped into my head. I hope everyone enjoys it and please read and review.**

After they got back from Miraz's palace Peter, Edmund, and Susan were having a shouting match of their own.

" Blaming Caspian isn't going to make this any better!"

" If he just stuck with the plan in the first place then we would have had a lot more survivors!"

" We would have had a lot more survivors if you retreated like you were supposed to!"

Edmund couldn't take anymore screaming.

" Will the both of you just please stop. Shouting at one another is not helping at all!"

Peter started pacing outside the cave, while Susan sat down on one of the rocks.

" Look…we cant change what happened during the night, but maybe we can change the outcome by putting him on the throne like we are supposed to."

Susan looked at her brother and smiled.

" Your right Edmund…all this fighting is only making things worse. We have to work together."

But Peter didn't hear a word his brother and sister said…in fact all he cared about was his throne.

" You're wrong there is someone to blame and its not Caspian….its you."

Edmund gave his brother a hard shocked glare.

" ME….what did I do?"

Peter stopped pacing and marched over to his brother.

" Who's idea was it to chase the white stag?"

" WHAT!"

" If we stayed in the palace like Orieus told us then none of this would have happened!"

Susan and Edmund couldn't believe their brother was blaming Edmund for all of this."

" In fact that was probably your way of betraying us again…you brought the white stag into the woods because you knew we would chase after it!"

Edmund couldn't believe what his brother was accusing him of. He knew Peter had a hard time adjusting to life back in England, but he never dreamed his brother blamed him for everything that happened.

Susan knew Edmund was hurting by the comments that were made and she wanted to comfort her brother, but before she could do anything Trumpkin and Lucy ran over to them.

" We have a problem."

Peter rubbed his head and sighed.

" What is it?"

" I think Caspian is going to try to release the White Witch."

Edmund paled while Peter picked up his sword.

" Take us there now."

While Edmund was picking up his sword, he stared at the scars that were all along his wrists. Lifting his gaze back up he noticed everyone was staring at him.

" We have a witch to destroy."

Everyone nodded their heads and ran towards the mouth of the cave.

When they reached the deepest end of the cave, they spotted Caspian extending his hand towards Jadis while Nikabrik, a wolf, and a hag were standing guard.

Seeing this, Peter ran over to the prince and pushed him aside.

" Get away from him!"

" Peter dear…I missed you. You know you cant do this alone…just one drop and I will make sure you succeed."

After Edmund killed the wolf, he looked up and knew Peter was under her spell, so with all of his might, Edmund ran over, grabbed Peter's arm and threw him aside then pointed his sword right at Jadis and the ice.

" Ah Edmund…are you here to betray your family again."

" You leave my family alone!"

" I see you still have the scars…I hope you think of me when you look at them."

Gulping and trying to blink away the tears, Edmund walked slower towards the ice.

" I do think about you, but I also think that there is some good in this world and that its worth fighting for."

Jadis smiled.

" I see your brother still blames you for what happened…told you he would always…he sees you as a traitor and nothing more."

While this was going on, Peter just stood there watching the interaction between them. He knew his brother still had nightmares about what happened and what she did to him, but he didn't know how bad those nightmares were. Suddenly he felt very sick and disgusted with himself. How could he have blamed his brother for what happened. How could he call him a traitor after everything Edmund has done for him.

Peter wanted to walk over to his baby brother and tell him everything will be ok, but something inside him made him stop, so like everyone else in the room, he continued to watch.

" Just one drop Edmund."

Clearing his gaze Edmund took his sword and got ready to aim.

" Like I said….stay away from my family."

Then the Just King plunged the sword into the ice which caused her and the ice to explode while Edmund, Peter, and Caspian went flying because of the explosion.

After everyone recovered, Edmund got up and ran out of the room.

" Edmund wait…"

Peter, his sisters and Caspian ran after the boy, but he jumped on a horse and took off into the Western Woods.

Trying to catch his breath, Peter put his head down and quietly said a prayer to Aslan.

" Oh Aslan…I screwed up please watch over Edmund and bring him back to us safely."

Caspian walked over to the young king and sighed.

" Are we going after him?"

" No….as much as I would love to…we are staying here."

Caspian looked at the king with confusion all over his face.

" But your majesty…the woods are dangerous…something might happen to him."

Giving the prince a grateful smile, Peter turned around and headed back towards the cave.

" During our reign Edmund ruled over the woods…if there is one place he feels safe at, it's the woods."

Nodding his head in understanding, Peter and Caspian went back into the cave to wait for the Just King.

After riding for what seemed like forever, Edmund stopped at a small stream and got off the horse.

" What do I have to do to get her to leave me and my family alone!"

Just then Edmund heard a soft chuckle and when he turned around Aslan was standing there, with a smile on his face.

" Aslan…."

" Hello son of Adam."

He didn't know if it was because of the fight with Peter then seeing the witch or if because the great lion was standing right there, but Edmund ran over to him and started to cry.

" Oh Aslan….everything is so messed up…Peter is so angry these days and when I try to help him it only makes things worse….Caspian and Peter cant get along and it seems like no matter what they did they are always at each others throats….and now they both almost brought back the witch…Aslan I cant do this anymore…I just cant."

" There now child….its alright."

After a few moments Edmund finally calmed down and he and Aslan were sitting on the grass.

" Edmund…there is a reason why your brother and Caspian don't see eye to eye…Peter fears that he is being replaced, which he is not. Once a king and queen of Narnia always a king and queen of Narnia."

" But Aslan….everything is different…no one remembers us."

" That's why your brother feels that by putting Caspian on the throne then he will be forgotten completely, but I can promise you no one will ever forget you four ever again."

Edmund thought for a few minutes before responding.

" How do I stop them from fighting?"

" By being the Just King."

Then right by Edmunds feet, a dark green box appeared.

" Open it."

When the boy opened it, he gasped for inside the box was his crown.

" Remember all the council meetings….you had the power to get everyone to think with their heads and not with their emotions….do that again Edmund…being the Just King….get them to think with their heads."

Lifting the crown out of the box, Aslan placed it on his head and for some reason Edmund felt calm and at peace.

" Go back to the cave….remember think with their heads."

Edmund climbed back onto the horse and as fast as he could, he went back towards his family.

Peter was now pacing back and forth. He was worried about Edmund. He needed to make sure his brother was safe so he could beg for forgiveness.

" Pacing isn't really helping."

Peter looked up at Lucy and shrugged.

" I will not stop until I know for a fact that Edmund is here and he is safe."

Susan smirked.

" Impressive…and not two hours ago you were blaming him for everything."

Peter rolled his eyes and continued pacing, but stopped when Caspian's professor walked into the room.

" Excuse the interruptions but there is someone who would like to have a word with all of you."

Looking at one another, everyone followed the professor back down into the cave, where a table and chairs were set up.

" Professor…what's going on?"

Dr. Cornelius just smiled then walked over to another entrance.

" Please rise for the Just King of Narnia…King Edmund."

Everyone gasped when a very regal looking 13 year old walked into the room.

" It is not my turn to talk, while the rest of you sit there and listen and only Aslan will help you if you interrupt me…is that clear!"

Everyone nodded their heads.

" Good…now first off…there is an army out there heading this way and instead of coming up with some type of plan we are at each others throats….will that ends now. Every single person, in this room, loves this country so instead of fighting we need to work together….put our emotions aside and start thinking with our heads. Secondly Peter and Caspian….you two are kings…high kings….you both have people that will follow you to their death, including everyone in this room…so I suggest gentlemen that you stop acting like spoiled brats and start acting like the kings I know you both can be! Wherever you tell me to go I will follow, with the greatest of pleasure, but I refuse to follow anyone who acts like a child!"

Taking a deep shaky breath because he couldn't believe he was actually do this, Edmund continued.

"In all my years of ruling here…I have never ever stood down from a fight or a battle because I knew what I was fighting for and who I was fighting for, but so help me Aslan I will stand down from this fight because of you two!"

Peter and Caspian looked at one another then looked back at Edmund.

" Now are you willing to put aside your differences and fight together?"

Peter and Caspian got up and shook hands and Edmund walked over to Caspian and knelt down

" You have my sword and my legions and I will fight with you and for you until the death."

Getting up Edmund then knelt down in front of Peter.

" You have my sword and my legions and I will fight with you and for you until my death."

Then Edmund got up and walked out of the room.

After Edmund left, everyone just sat there in awe and confusion. They couldn't believe what they heard and saw. Susan, Lucy, and Peter knew Edmund could talk like that, but they didn't know he still had the power to command complete silence in a room full of people.

Caspian on the other hand what in shock. He had never heard the Just King talk like that.

Noticing his discomfort, Lucy smiled.

" That's nothing Caspian…once during our fifth year of reign, Peter needed to go to The Archlands, but refused because Edmund was sick…well when he found out…lets just say Peter was on a boat that night."

Laughing at the memory…Peter got up and headed to the entrance to look for his brother, while the others continued talking.

At first Peter really didn't know where to look, but before long he spotted his brother, sitting on the edge of one of the openings holding onto his crown.

" You know…if you kept talking…we would have confessed to anything."

Edmund turned his head and started to laugh.

" What can I say…it's a very powerful gift…I only use it when I need to."

Smiling, Peter walked closer to his brother.

" Where did you find your crown?"

Sighing, Edmund returned his gaze to the object in his hands.

" Lets just say I found it in the woods."

Understanding what Edmund meant, Peter sat down next to him.

" Ed….about what I said earlier….I'm really sorry….I never should have blamed you."

" Its ok Pete."

" Ed…no its not…You have always been there for me and instead of being there for you…I shut you away. I was just so angry about not being here…not knowing what was going on…and then when we finally did come back…our home is in ruins….everyone forgot about us…and then I find out the reason of us being back here was to put someone else on the throne…my throne…it just hurts."

Edmund wrapped his arm around his brothers shoulder and smiled.

" I know Pete….I felt lost and confused when we came back to England, but I knew deep down Aslan had a reason so I put all my confusion aside and I accepted the fact Narnia didn't need us anymore, but as long as we had each other then everything will be ok. Well then things started happening….you started ignoring us and Susan refused to talk about Narnia, but I never lost hope….and now look where we are….we are home, where we belong, but our home is hurting and she needs our help…all of our help."

Smiling and wiping away a tear, Peter pulled his brother into a hug.

" I love you Ed…and again I am truly sorry for everything."

" I love you too Pete."

Then the two brothers got up and joined the others in coming up with a plan to help their homeland.

**AN: Go Edmund….acting all adult like and king like, some one had to right. Well I hope you all enjoyed it and please read and review. Oh and there will be a chapter length story in the works, but I just don't know when yet. **


End file.
